muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Little Mermaid's Island
More Sourcing I left messages on the talk pages for Nick and Warrick, but I found an article today that disputes a few of the things we had here (and in the case of Clive Revill's character, it makes more sense). The article stated that Revill played Grimsby (who appeared in the film), and Flounder's sister was named Coral, not Fin. Anyone have anything to uphold these claims? -- Nate (talk) 00:48, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Is anyone in college? Apparently there's an archive department at the Jim Henson Company where interns can review old videos and clean them up. If anyone can get there, maybe they can get some stuff about the pilots. --Rankin (talk) 01:35, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::If no screen credits existed, that wouldn't help. But in any event, the new article clears up a lot (and may in fact have been partially inspired by our stuff). Looking at the page, it seems both Nick and Warrick just copied info (including the "Clive Revell" misspelling) from Jim Hill's article here, and Hill notes that his whole article was based on memory (full of "as I recall," "name escapes me at the moment," "Though -- if I'm remembering correctly ...a feisty little girl fish called (I think) Fin." Wade Sampson (a pseudonym of a noted animation/Disney historian but one whose accuracy I can vouch for, definitely better at this stuff than Hill) based his on actual viewing (and if we feel direct confirmation is still needed, I can always e-mail him for it). Also, Nate, just for the future, citation tags belong to stuff with no source whatsoever, not stuff which you're not sure of. I was baffled at first when I saw them, then realized the source was in fact the new Wade Sampson article. ::: All I know about this show is from Muppet Wiki or Mouse Planet. As I just explained on my talk page, I hadn't full read the article, only skimmed, thus I didn't know about the Grimsby/Admiral connection. -- Zanimum 14:19, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Sources Our source for this hasn't been on the wiki for over a year, so I hate to leave a message on his page, for I'm not sure if her would see it, so I'll start here. Do we know if this was independent of Disney's 1989 movie, or was it tied into that since this a pitch tied into his Disney ties at the time. -- ''Nate (talk) 19:34, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :Have you seen the really long Jim Hill article about what would have happened with a Muppets/Disney merger if Jim hadn't died? It's on The Walt Disney Company page. I think some Little Mermaid stuff was mentioned. I'll see if I can find it. -- Ken (talk) 02:38, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :It's here, but it got taken off of our article page. It's a long and fascinating piece, and the Little Mermaid stuff is in Part 3. -- Ken (talk) 02:41, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks Ken. That was a great read, and I added a little more information to the article. I only wish we knew if the Creature Shop did indeed build the puppets. -- ''Nate (talk) 15:29, December 28, 2009 (UTC) I can try and answer any questions about the two shows as I have copies of them. I can tell you that the puppetry is APPALING and I'm nearly 100% sure that none of the performers are from the Henson clan - there are no credits on the programme. Wozza 20:37, May 23, 2010 (UTC)